


Love Can Survive

by Dassy1407



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Heaven, Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassy1407/pseuds/Dassy1407
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn are demons that are sent on a mission to retrieve a fallen angel that is stuck on Earth and bring him back to Hell. A ghost kind of gets in their way.</p><p>Louis & Zayn as demons.</p><p>Liam as a fallen angel.</p><p>Harry as a ghost in love.</p><p>Niall as a human that just wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I have a mission for you,” Simon says and Louis almost has to laugh at how this scenario is way too cliché of a power rangers episode he used to watch when he was a child.

Zayn snickers beside him and Louis wants to hit him. Zayn was never good at taking orders from Simon. He wasn’t their ultimate leader, that was Lucifer, but Simon was the second in command.

“What’s the order this time, Sir? Picking up your laundry?” Zayn scoffs, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

Simon turns around and glares at Zayn, and Louis wonders when Simon will actually get so ticked off by Zayn’s attitude that he will actually destroy him.

It’s not like he could kill him, because technically they were already dead. They died at the same time though, or at least the last time they died. Louis and Zayn were best friends growing up. When Zayn died in a car accident, Louis sold his soul to Simon to bring Zayn back. He hadn’t been clear on the deal he made, he had been so desperate. Zayn did come back, but not for long.

One year later, Louis and Zayn were both attacked by Hellhounds and dragged down to Hell.

They thought they would have been tortured for eternity in Hell, but instead they were brought directly to Simon who had simply smiled and said, “Welcome to Hell. You are now my bitches.”

It was either run Simon’s errands for him or be tortured for the end of time. It wasn’t so bad though. They had a lot of free time just goofing off in their separate places in Hell. Much like living on earth except there was nothing but each other for company and everything was black or on fire in Hell.

So now they were awaiting yet another “mission” as Simon liked to call them, though Louis preferred the term “errands” because they were so pointless that he often wondered if Simon enjoyed watching them do useless jobs.

“What is it?” Louis asks, bumping Zayn to remind him that even though they were demons now, they weren’t above Simon.

Luckily, Simon seems to brush off Zayn’s sass and instead gets right to it. “Right, well, this is rather important, you see? This is coming from Lucifer himself, and he actually wants me to do this, but I can’t be bothered to return to earth right now, so I’m sending you two flees up instead,” he explains.

Louis starts to bounce on his heels because he absolutely loves when he and Zayn get to go to earth. They received special “perks” from being Simon’s servants, ones in which include being able to remain in their own human form when they go to earth.

Zayn, too, perks up at this too. He’s no longer brewing and he’s waiting anxiously for Simon to continue.

“It seems an angel has fallen from Heaven, but for some reason he didn’t fall all the way down here,” Simon says with a sigh.

“So…what? He got stuck or something?” Zayn questions.

“Stuck… or caught,” Simon shrugs. “As you are well aware, demons everywhere are flying solo from Hell and Lucifer, and I think a group of them snatched up this fallen angel before he could come down to us.”

“Do you have any idea where he is?” Louis asks, because they cannot roam the entire earth looking for a fallen angel.

“Yes, I will send you directly to him,” Simon nods.

“If you know exactly where he is, then why don’t you—”

“Because where I can locate him, I do not know of the danger that surrounds him, and simply, my fools, I am growing tired of you two and if you fail on this mission due to the dangers, then your loss will be mere nothing to me,” Simon brushes off and turns to face away from them again.

“But this angel—he would not be a mere loss, will he?” Louis asks because he can’t held himself. If this angel was important to Lucifer himself, than this mission should hold importance.

“I cannot say, because angels fall almost every day and many do not make it here, so I cannot tell you why Lucifer finds this one so endearing,” Simon shrugs and Louis wants to ask him more, but suddenly they are no longer in the darkness of Simon’s quarters, but instead on earth.

The air is different here and Louis enjoys the way it makes his lungs feel.

“Where are we?’ Zayn questions beside him and Louis wants to tell him to shut up because he was trying to enjoy this moment.

But then something squawks above them and Louis almost jumps, but he doesn’t, because he’s a demon and he doesn’t do that.

They’re in the woods and a cabin is a few feet in front of them.

“The angel is inside,” Zayn says and steps forwards towards the cabin.

“Wait!” Louis hisses after him but Zayn is already through the doors. Louis follows him, his eyes turning black.

Zayn rushes around the cabin, which seems to be empty of any demons, but then stops when he opens a door leading to a bed room. “If I wasn’t a demon, I would find this cruel,” he announces and Louis pushes him aside to get his first glimpse of the fallen angel.

The boy—Louis couldn’t find another word to describe him, even if his shoulders were broad and his jaw ling was strong—was fallen over on himself, as if he had been once on his knees before he was overcame with pain or exhaustion. His brown hair was short, but his face was hidden from view. A vine entwines his body, a plant well known because no demon or angel could touch without it sending a monstrous poison through their veins, leaving them in an almost comatose state.

Louis remembers a time when Simon had been displeased with his work in retrieving a loose Hellhound, and Simon had wrapped a piece of the vine around his wrist. That itself had left Louis dazed and in pain for days until Simon removed it.

But this boy is covered with the vine; it is wrapped around every limb and his chest. It reminds Louis of a fly trapped in a web, except this is the scene where the insect stops struggling. The fallen angel is dressed in nothing but white pants, ones tied at the hips with a rope, but his tanned skin is marred. Louis can see where once sprouted wings of an angel, marked ghastly scars.

Suddenly, Zayn asks, “How are we supposed to take him if he’s covered in that,” he gestures to the vines, stepping closer to the unconscious angel.

“It must not be demons that trapped him here then, or they got humans to do their dirty work,” Louis concludes, though the ladder seems unlikely. “Find a stick or something,” he continues and moves back out of the room in search for something they could use to remove the vines. Louis hopes that this will go as smoothly as it seems it’s going. They will detangle the fallen angel and drag him down to Hell with them. Done deal.

“Got something’!” Zayn calls from another room, but just as Louis moves to return to the angel, the front door of the cabin swings open.

A boy with blond hair swept back in a snap back steps into the room and nearly drops the fast food bags in his hands when he spots Louis. “Who the fuck are you?” the boy questions just as Louis’s eyes involuntarily turn black.

This causes the boy to drop the bags and, to Louis’s surprise, he darts right past him and into the room that held the angel.

“Liam!” the boy yells and Louis runs after him, just seeing as the blond tries to shove Zayn away from the angel. “Leave him alone!”

Zayn doesn’t budge when the human (Louis knew from the start that he was nothing but a human, not even possessed by a demon) tries to push him out of the way. The other demon looks belittling at the human before flicking his wrist, sending the boy into the far wall.

The human crashes to the ground and holds his side, but doesn’t fall unconscious. “Harry! Help!” he screams and when Louis turns back to the angel, there is another boy standing protectively in front of the angel.

“Please,” the new boy, Harry, says, surprisingly a lot calmer than the blond had been. He has dark curly hair and is wearing clothes of an average teenage boy except, Louis notices, that this Harry character is not human.

“A fucking ghost?!” Zayn gasps beside him. “What the hell is going on here?”

Louis is curious too, because he had expected demons to be holding the fallen angel, Liam, captive. Not a human and a ghost.

“Please,” Harry begs again. “Don’t take him, please, you can’t, I beg of you!” he almost falls to his knees from how hard he is shaking.

Zayn laughs and swings the stick he found earlier to remove the vine with. “Not like you can stop us,” he smirks and he’s right, because he swings the stick at Harry and it just goes straight through his body.

The human is finally on his feet and he pushes his way between the two demons as if they couldn’t just snap his neck. “What should I do, Harry?”

The ghost looks like a nervous wreck but he doesn’t move his body from his shielding stance. “I don’t know, Niall,” he mutters.

“Should I remove the vine?” Niall asks.

“If you could, please?” Louis speaks now because as interesting as this was, he really wanted to get this mission over with.

“No!” Harry snaps. “As long as he’s in that vine, they can’t touch him. That’s why he told us to wrap him in it.”

Niall seems to accept this and stands beside Harry, standing in the same protective stance over the angel.

Zayn seems to not see a problem, and Louis knows that he’s already planning out how quickly it is going to be to knock out the human and then detangle the angel—Liam—with the stick.

But something in what Harry says makes Louis’s interest grow immensely. “He asked you to wrap him in that?” he blanches.

Harry simply nods, his gaze ever so menacing.

“But that shit is painful,” Zayn says, appearing to be a little curious as well now.

“He knew demons were going to come for him so he asked us—” Harry begins.

“You know about demons?” Louis questions and his eyes flicker to Niall. “Humans aren’t supposed to know about demons or angels.”

Niall huffs. “That kind of goes against some things when you fall in love with an angel then, I guess,” he shrugs.

“Wait… you fell in love with this angel, uh, Liam?” Louis asks in disbelief. It wasn’t just unheard of because it didn’t happen, but it was also one of the biggest rules in both Heaven and Hell. Demons and angels cannot have infatuations or relations with humans. They could kill them, tease them, torture them, or possess them (though that’s more in demons cases), but never have any civil relationship with them.

“Me?” Niall looks appalled. “Hell no! That was lover ghost boy here,” he explains, nodding his head to Harry, who still hasn’t stopped glaring between Louis and Zayn.

“Ha! Got caught, didn’t cha?” Zayn laughs. “That’s how you died,” he assumes.

“No,” Harry shakes his head and his eyes look sad. “My death was an accident. Well, cancer actually. Heaven didn’t know about Liam and I until—”

“Heaven took a look inside your head,” Louis completes and suddenly feels sad for this boy. It was like he could read their entire story with it’s terrible ending. “When they checked to see if you were worthy of Heaven, they saw Liam in your memories and banned both you and him from Heaven,” he says and he knows he’s right.

Harry is staring just at Louis now and the demon has to look away.

“Correct. Liam was thrown out of Heaven because of me,” Harry expresses and Louis notes the tremble in his voice.

“It was a two way street, Haz,” Niall breaks in with a sigh. “You were also kicked out—”

“Yes, but I have accepted my death!” Harry snaps. “Heaven was all Liam ever knew and his family just ripped out his wings and shoved him out like he tried to kill God or something! All he did was fall in love with me and now he has all these demons after him and he’s going to go down to Hell!” the boy is crying now and for once in his time as a demon, Louis feels guilty for being what he is.

Louis looks over to Zayn who also looks distraught over their situation.

Niall seems to pick up on the demons hesitation because he asks, “Can’t you just let this one slide?”

“It’s not that simple,” Louis mutters pathetically.

“Why not?” Harry hisses through his tears.

“If we don’t take him now, there will just be more demons,” Zayn replies.

“We’ve kept him safe this long—” Niall protests.

“The vine will keep him protected for a while but eventually demons are going to get through it and take him,” Zayn continues, “So it’s best if you just let us take him now.”

Harry’s face crumbles and his head drops as tears roll down his pale cheeks. Louis hadn’t even known that ghost could cry. “Niall, you should go,” he whispers.

“What? No,” Niall argues, stepping closer to Harry.

“Please, Niall. You weren’t supposed to get in this deep and I don’t want you to get hurt,” Harry sighs.

“I don’t want to see you or Liam get hurt.”

Harry laughs bitterly. “I’m dead, Niall, there’s not much more damage that can be done,” he pauses and looks at both demons, but speaks towards Niall. “I won’t leave his side until he’s forced away from me, Niall, but when that happens I will not have you hurt, okay? If you were ever me and Liam’s friend, you will leave,” he begs again.

“I’m not leaving and you can’t make me,” Niall denounces and Louis can tell what Harry isn’t going to win this.

“Zayn, can I speak with you?” Louis finds himself asking and Zayn shoots him a questioning look. “They’re not going to go anywhere,” he gestures to the three lads who Louis found to be an amusingly odd trio.

Zayn looks indifferent but he eventually follows Louis out into the main room of the cabin. “I can knock that Niall twat out in a second and it won’t take long to get that vine off that angel,” he begins.

“Liam,” Louis corrects and Zayn frowns.

“What?”

“The angel’s name is Liam,” Louis says and he almost doesn’t know why he had to urge to inform Zayn of his name.

“Does that matter?” Zayn’s eyes narrow.

“I don’t know, maybe,” Louis shrugs. “Listen…” he frowns because he knows Zayn isn’t going to agree with him right away. “We can’t take Liam down to Hell.”

Zayn’s fists tighten but Louis speaks before the other demon can respond. “At least not yet,” Louis adds. “First of all, I don’t want that Niall guy to get hurt and I can tell that he’s going to stick around until Liam is safe for good.”

“But you know—”

“Yes, I know that other demons are going to come after him. I’m sure news of the fallen angel is already out on the rogue demons and they’re already tracking him. That’s why we need to protect him,” Louis confirms.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Louis?” Zayn growls.

“Nothing. I just want to give them a little time to figure things out—”

“Figure things out?” Zayn spits. “I don’t see any positive solution to this.”

“Give me time, Zayn,” Louis begs and he knows that Zayn may be a stubborn demon, but he’s always been a sucker for Louis’s pouts.

Zayn bounces on his feet, his eyes staring into Louis’s. “I don’t know what you plan to do, but fine. I’ll give you time,” he mocks over the word.

Louis sighs in relief. “Thank you,” he says and then moves back into the room. He finds Niall kneeling beside Liam, holding his head up even though the angel is still unconscious. Louis can see the angel’s face clearly now. He is pale. Well paler than most angels are, and he has pouty lips and a strong jaw line.

“He’s not waking up, Hare,” Niall looks up at the ghost worriedly and he sees Harry reach out as if he wants to touch the angel, but he can’t.

“How long has he been wrapped up in that stuff?” Louis asks and he sees Harry jump before turning around, taking the same protective position in front of his angel again. However, he doesn’t seem ready to answer.

Niall on the other hand replies, “Three days.”

Louis’s eyes widen. “He’s been in that shit for three days? I’m surprised he’s not dead yet,” he exclaims. “You have to unwrap him,” he says in honest fear for the angel’s life.

“No,” Harry growls.

Niall gently lowers Liam’s head back to rest on his chest. “Harry…” he protests.

“No!” Harry snaps. “You’re lying,” he snaps at Louis. “You just want us to free him so you can take him.”

Louis can’t help but shrug. “That would be a wise plan, but I don’t plan on taking him to Hell right now.”

“What do you mean?” Niall asks, standing back up and looking hopeful.

Louis rolls his eyes and states, “Look, even though I’m a demon, I was once human, okay? I don’t get all this love shit and I can’t promise that things are going to work out for you two in the end, and considering your guys’ situation, I can’t see this ending good, but for now I’m going to protect him.”

“Protect him? But why?” Harry does not trust him, Louis can tell.

“I wouldn’t question it. Just take it or leave it,” Louis suggests but the ghost does not seem convinced.

Louis wants to try and convince the ghost more but suddenly the entire cabin is shaking.

“What’s going on?!” Niall shouts over the racket, falling to his knees to cover Liam from the debris falling from the walls.

“Louis!” Zayn shouts and Louis darts out of the room to find two demons barging into the door. The cabin settles and he looks over to see Niall slamming the door to the room shut, blocking off the angel from the room of demons, even though a wooden door wouldn’t do much good in blocking entrance to the room.

“Ah, Louis,” the first demon, Lionel, enters. He is vicious looking to be honest, and Louis knows he’s a wild and rogue demon that left Hell only a few months ago.

“This is our mission, Lionel. Leave or this won’t end nicely,” Zayn says from beside him and Louis is just glad that Zayn is helping him instead of asking for these two demons’ assistance in getting the angel.

The other demon, Jeremy, laughs. “Simon still sending his little secret agents out on missions, is he?”

Neither Louis or Zayn reply.

Lionel steps further into the cabin, Jeremy right behind him. “Where is the angel?” he demands.

“He’s safe from you,” Louis responds.

“We’re not leaving here without him, you see,” Lionel cracks his knuckles and Louis burrows his brow.

“I’m not surprised rogue demons are interested in Li—uh, this angel. But normally you two would send your little slaves for a job like this. Why the need to send out the big guns, ay?”

“Obviously Simon was misinformed of the importance of our fallen angel,” Lionel explains. “He’s not just any angel. He was the only prince of Heaven before he was kicked out.”

“The prince?” Zayn gapes and Louis bites his lip to hide his gasp.

“Yes, he is—or was—the prince. Now do you see his importance?” Jeremy asks, stepping up so he was standing level with his partner.

Yes. “No,” Louis replies.

“I know Lucifer just wants him down in Hell to keep him out of our hands, but he will be of great value to us.”

Louis hears a noise come from the bedroom which sounds a lot like a sob. He doesn’t think before he reacts when Jeremy and Lionel run towards the door; Louis just attacks them with no mercy. Thankfully Zayn seems unhesitant as well in attacking the rogue demons. Zayn and Louis mutter out the exorcisms in perfect tongue. They were unaffected because of their tattoos and from the fact that they weren’t possessing anyone, like the other two were.

The two human bodies fall lifelessly to the ground and Louis sighs because the vessels are both dead.

There is a sniffle from behind him and he turns around to see Harry standing there. “Do you believe me now?” Louis asks.

“Maybe…” Harry replies and then the door to the bedroom is opening and Niall is stepping out.

“Harry, I, uh, think he was right,” Niall explains, looking distraught. “Liam is burning up and he’s not looking good.”

“It’s that vine,” Zayn replies. “Protect him for a while, sure, but kill him eventually, hell yeah.”

“Remove it,” Harry says to Niall.

“Are you sure?” Niall squints his eyes.

Harry nods and disappears before reappearing in the room with Liam.

As Niall goes to unwrap the vine from the weakened angel, Louis steps up to Zayn. “Go back to Hell and tell Simon that this is more complicated than we thought. But do not let him send help, okay?”

“Are you sure? If more demons come—”

“I can protect them, okay? Don’t worry,” Louis flashes a smile and Zayn nods before disappearing back to Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of two :) Enjoy!

Louis steps into the room to see Niall peeling the last of the vine off of Liam. The angel’s skin was red and raw, almost looking burnt. He was now laying on his back, his head resting in Niall’s lap.

“He will wake up, right?” Harry asks and Louis looks up to see the ghost curled up in the corner, crying.

“He should, yes,” Louis nods. “Let’s move him to the couch, yeah?” he suggests, noticing that there wasn’t any actually furniture in the cabin apart from a ratty couch in the main room. He moves to grab Liam’s feet but suddenly Harry is between them, glaring through his wet eyes.

“Don’t you touch him!” Harry yells and Louis flinches back, even if he doesn’t know why because Harry is a ghost and he can’t hurt him.

Even so, Louis holds his hand up in surrender. “I don’t know what else to do to make you trust me.”

“You’re a demon,” Harry hisses. “I will never trust you.”

Louis drops his head and his eyes fall down to Harry’s sneakers. There are drawings all over the converse and he sees a sketch of a stick figure with angel wings and he assumes that Liam drew that. “I sold my soul to the devil to bring my best friend back from the dead.”

 

Harry’s face falls and he looks unrealistically sad. “I’m sorry. It’s hard to imagine you guys as human,” he says but then steps aside, giving Louis permission to help Niall.

Louis grabs Liam’s legs and helps Niall move the trembling angel to the couch. Once he’s laid down, Liam arches his back and then turns, cowering into himself.

“He’s in a lot of pain, isn’t he?” Harry whimpers and crouches beside the couch, reaching out and having his hand fall straight through Liam’s arm.

“He’ll get better quickly. He’s an angel,” Louis shrugs.

“Fallen angel,” Harry corrects.

“Fallen or not, he’s still stronger than most humans and can withstand a lot.”

Harry sighs and sits firmly on the ground beside Liam. Niall props himself on the arm rest of the couch, looking down at Liam’s face.

Louis stands back and watches because though an group, he can see how much they both care about the fallen angel.

Louis sees that the sun is about to fall and Niall and Harry don’t have a plan to go anywhere, so he sits down beside the ghost.

“So if you don’t want to take him to Hell yet, then what is your plan?” Harry asks.

“I’m not sure yet,” Louis admits. “Give me a little bit of time to figure it out.”

“We only have so much time,” Harry says and then turns away from Louis, curling up closer to the couch to be closer to Liam.

“I know,” Louis whispers but Harry is too focused on Liam and Niall is asleep, hanging off the side of the couch.

Louis wishes he could fall asleep, but instead he sits there, ready to protect Liam from anything threatening to take him away from Harry.

Louis zones out, staring at the wall of the cabin for about an hour, before Liam wakes up. He’s groaning, which is reasonable considering he should still be in pain from the vine.

“Harry?” Louis immediately loves the sound of the angel’s voice when he calls out for his love. It’s deep, though not as deep as Harry’s, and soft and gentle and just beautiful.

“I’m right here, Li, right here,” Harry moves on his knees and looks down at Liam.

“The vines?” Liam croaks and Louis stands up, wanting to see what color Liam’s eyes are. Though brown wasn’t his most favorite eye color in the world, he realizes that it makes Liam’s eyes look even more pouty, just like his lips, and he likes that.

Though he admires the way Liam looks up at Harry, he hates the way Liam looks at Louis. Just as Harry begins to explain why they had to take the vines off, Liam jumps up from the couch.

“Run!” Liam shouts to Niall and possible Harry too. He is ready to attack Louis but apparently the vines weakened the angel terribly and he crashes to his knees before he can take a step.

“No, Liam, he’s helping us!” Harry rushes to Liam’s side but as much as he tries to grab Liam’s arm, he just can’t.

Niall is awake now and he’s helping Liam up.

“He’s a demon,” Liam’s chest is heaving and he’s looking at Louis with a look that could kill of that were possible.

“Just calm down, mate, you’re safe,” Niall assures Liam and Louis can tell Liam still wants to protest, but he’s apparently more weak than anyone realized and he collapses back onto the couch.

“Haz, you can’t trust demons,” Liam tells Harry, his hands shaking at his sides.

“Trust me, I don’t trust him, but he says he wants to help,” Harry shrugs, looking defeated.

Liam’s eyes narrow at the ghost and Louis almost wants to hit him because that look coming from Liam towards Harry was just not okay.

“The vine was a good idea,” Louis speaks and Liam turns his glare towards the demon. “But, uh, it was slowly killing you, so I figured that would defeat the purpose of protecting you from death anyways.”

Liam seems to ignore him. “You’re in your original form,” he notes, still panting as he regards Louis’s form.

Louis nods. “Yes, I am. I’m not a fan of possession,” he admits.

“So you’re not rogue. Which means you were sent here directly from Lucifer,” Liam predicts.

“More like Lucifer’s second in command, but close enough,” Louis shrugs. Lucifer and those as high up in power like Simon are the only ones able to send demons to earth in their original human form. The ones that go rogue have to possess humans to have form on earth.

The conversation dies then and Louis takes a seat on the other side of the room, because he doubts Liam wants him anywhere near them. Plus, Liam is in a deep conversation with Harry. He faintly hears Liam say, “I wish I could touch you,” and “This is all my fault.”

Even though the couple seem to be in a personal conversation, Louis doesn’t miss the angel constantly looking over at him as if he was making sure Louis wasn’t about to attack them or something. But Louis had no intention to do that. At least not yet. Because for some reason, and he simply can’t explain why, he wants to help them. The both of them; Harry and Liam. Maybe even Niall too. Maybe it was because Louis was never granted the joy of falling in love. He always wanted to fall in love and live the perfect white picket fence life. He can picture Liam and Harry in front of a large house with a puppy running around their feet.

“I have bad news, mate.”

Louis nearly jumps out of his skin again because of Zayn. He almost punches Zayn in the face when the other demon begins to laugh at him.

“Shut up,” Louis mutters and grabs Zayn’s offering hand and gets to his feet.

“What do you mean, ‘bad news’?” Niall jumps off the edge of the couch and approaches the demons.

Zayn turns and looks passed the human to Liam, who was attempting to get to his feet again. “You’re a very wanted angel, Liam,” Zayn says with a bitter smile.

Liam is shaky on his legs but that doesn’t stop him from remaining standing and glaring. “Go ahead and try and take me. You won’t like it when I destroy you for good,” he threatens.

Zayn tsks. “Sorry to say, young prince, but when your wings were ripped out, that power was taken too,” he shrugs and walks up to Liam.

“Zayn…” Louis says challengingly because he wasn’t going to let Zayn hurt Liam.

Apparently, neither was Harry or Niall. Harry moves to stand directly in front of Liam and before Zayn can make a comment about how unhelpful that is, Niall is standing in front of Harry.

Still, Zayn scoffs and says, “I don’t want to hurt you, human,” he says and Louis sees that Niall is nervous, but he’s not backing down.

“Louis, you promised.” Harry’s form blinks and he is now standing in front of Louis.

Louis nods and then rushes over to Zayn before he can raise his hand to harm Niall. “Zayn, what the hell is wrong with you?!” he yells, yanking the demon away from Niall.

Zayn just rolls his eyes but seems to drop his pursuit in getting to Liam. “Nothing is wrong with me. I’m not going to hurt them,” he mumbles. “But one way or another, Liam is going to go to Hell.”

“No!” Harry yells. “I won’t let you take him!” He is back at Liam’s side, who is now shaking so badly that Louis wants to hold him up or wants Harry to be able to hold him up.

Zayn turns back to the group and smirks. “Curly, I’m sorry to tell you this but you are a ghost that can’t even touch him. I’m not sure how much protecting you’re going to be doing,” he says.

“Then I’ll protect him!” Niall barks.

“No!”

Silence fills the room and everyone turns to see the trembling angel.

“No,” Liam hisses again, his chest heaving and his face red from pain and exhaustion.

“Liam,” Harry whispers, reaching out towards him but his hand falls through Liam’s shoulder.

“Haz, I’m sorry,” Liam looks at his true love and his stern face softens to defeat. “I can’t see anyone get hurt, okay? I already let you get hurt, I can’t see Niall get hurt too.”

“But Liam—” Niall tries to protest.

Liam shakes his head and looks at Louis and Zayn. “Just take me, please. I will go willing.” His shoulders slump and his head falls.

“Liam, no, please, you can’t,” Harry is sobbing and he falls to his knees at Liam’s feet.

“Finally,” Zayn mutters and cracks his knuckles.

Niall turns and looks directly at Louis. “Please,” he says and Louis winces because Niall is crying too. “You said you would help us. This isn’t helping.”

Louis opens his mouth to explain that he tried, that he just couldn’t find another solution, but Zayn speaks up first.

“Niall, have you accepted Harry’s death yet?”

Niall seems caught off guard by this question and the two lovers in the background seem oblivious to everything besides each other. Liam is now on the floor trying to comfort Harry.

When Niall fails to answer, Zayn asks, “I know you can see his ghost but you understand the fact that he’s dead, right? And if things hadn’t have happened the way they did, then he would be in Heaven.”

Niall nods slowly, tears still brimming his eyes.

“Where are you going with this, Zayn?” Louis asks because he sees a mischievous glint in his friend’s eyes and he’s not sure if he likes it or not.

“You should say your final goodbyes to them both, Niall,” Zayn says and then turns to Louis. “I made a deal with Lucifer,” he explains. “It was tough, but apparently Lucifer only wants Liam safe in Hell away from the rogue demons. There‘s no real use for him there, just more for security purposes.”

“What kind of deal?” Niall demands.

Zayn walks over to Niall but then brushes passed him before crouching down to Liam and Harry, both a crying mess on the floor. “Liam, I know you’re used to Heaven and all it’s white puffy clouds and shit, but what if I told you that Hell wasn’t so bad?”

Liam raises his head and gives Zayn a confused look through blurry eyes. “Anywhere without him is Hell,” he sobs, sliding his hand across the floor to rest, or more like pass through, Harry’s.

“Well good thing he’s coming with you,” Zayn replies with a smirk and it finally clicks in Louis’s mind and he can’t help the “Whoop!” that comes out from his mouth.

“You’re brilliant, Zayn!” Louis yells and rushes over to them, almost tackling his friend because he was a genius.

“What?” Harry questions from his spot on the floor, and while he seems confused, he seems excited.

“He’s not going to Hell with me,” Liam shoots down the idea immediately.

“Oh, come on! It’s not that bad!” Louis exclaims.

“You won’t be tortured. I convinced Lucifer to let you work under Simon with us. You’ll have to run errands, but it’s not as bad as you think,” Zayn explains.

Liam doesn’t seem too convinced yet.

“Will I be able to touch him?” Harry asks hopefully.

Louis nods and sits cross-legged on the floor. “You two will never be apart either. Trust me, as much as I want to get away from this guy,” he pokes his thumb into Zayn’s side, “I just can’t seem to get rid of him for very long.”

“Harry, you deserve better,” Liam begins to protest but Harry shakes his head, his curls bouncing.

“What’s better, Liam? Roaming around earth for the rest of my life? Haunting Niall until he dies too and goes to Heaven? Like you said, it’s Hell without you. I’d rather literally be in Hell with you then here without you,” Harry is smiling, but still crying, though Louis thinks they’re tears of happiness now.

Liam stares at Harry with such admiration that Louis thinks his heart flutters.

“If this goes badly, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself,” Liam finally says.

“Hell can be your Heaven, babe,” Zayn winks and Louis smirks but nods in agreement.

Liam seems to contemplate everything but eventually he nods and says, “Okay.”

The group all raises from the floor and Niall clears his throat.

“Hate to say have fun in Hell but… yeah,” Niall smirks at the group.

Liam steps forward and hugs Niall. “Thank you for all you’ve done.”

“I’d do anything for you two,” Niall admits.

“We will come visit you!” Harry adds but then looks at Louis. “We’ll be able to come visit him, right?”

Sadly, Zayn shakes his head no. “You’ll eventually be able to come back to earth, but because Liam was once a Prince, you two will have restrictions for a while, including not being able to return to earth right away. By the time you’ll be allowed, Niall will already have lived his life.”

Harry and Niall’s faces both fall but Liam’s placid face makes Louis think that Liam already knew that.

Harry nods then and then does this awkward no touching fist bump with Niall. “You were my best bud since 4th form, mate. I have no idea how to thank you,” he says.

Niall shrugs. “Just promise not to raise to much Hell down there, ay?” he smirks.

Harry chuckles and then the they says their final goodbyes to their human companion before Niall leaves the cabin.

“So, how does this happen?” Harry asks, standing extremely close to Liam that Louis wonders if Harry’s ghost body was literally standing partly inside Liam’s arm.

“Just close your eyes,” Zayn instructs and he and Louis both do the same.

When Louis opens his eyes again, they’re back in the place they were sent from. It was black, but not deafeningly or scarily. It was welcoming, at least it was to Louis. Simon wasn’t around, but that wasn‘t unusual.

He turns to see Harry and Liam firmly wrapped in each other’s arms. First they hug but then they’re kissing each other and it takes Zayn clearing his throat for them to stop.

“Sorry,” Liam’s face flushes but Harry is grinning, his arm firmly around Liam’s waist.

“It’s been too long of me not being able to touch him,” Harry shrugs and kisses Liam once more chastely before looking back at the Louis and Zayn.

“Right,” Louis smirks. “It will take a while to figure out how things work down here but you’ll have your own place to do whatever you want,” he says but really doesn’t want to explain that whatever really means whatever. He especially doesn’t want Harry to blatantly ask him, “So Liam and I can have sex?”

“How do we get there?” Surprisingly it’s Liam who asks and he seems like an eager school boy.

Zayn chuckles. “I’ll explain it to you, but one at a time, okay? Sometimes it’s different for different people on how it works,” he says and Louis knows it’s going to take time to teach the fallen angel and ghost—both now demons—how to work the ways of Hell, but Louis decides it will be worth it.

Reluctantly, Harry lets Zayn pull Liam aside to begin explaining parts of Hell and Louis steps up to Harry.

“Mind answering a question for me?” Harry asks immediately.

Louis blinks. “Ask away. Just as long as you answer one for me,” he adds.

Harry bites his lip and asks. “Why did you help us?”

Louis rocks on his feet before answering, “From both my time as a human and as a demon, I’ve never seen true love before. But I saw it between you two,” he explains.

Harry smiles and looks over at Liam who is staring at Zayn like he was crazy as Zayn explains how all you have to do it think about your own ‘place’ in Hell and it will just appear. Apparently Heaven didn’t work the same way.

“My turn,” Louis says and Harry returns his eyes to him. “When Zayn told you that you could come here with us, with Liam, to become a demon, you didn’t even hesitate. Can I ask why? Most people, love or not, wouldn’t make that sacrifice.”

Harry smiles and replies easily, “First of all, even if I knew I was going to be tortured down here for all eternity, I would have made the same choice just so I could be with him,” he replies but then adds, “But I also realized that if you’re a demon, then it may not so be so bad.”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “Why so?”

“You killed other demons for us,” Harry says. “You helped us even though from what I’ve heard from books and Liam himself, demons aren’t supposed to have an ounce of good in them at all.”

“I take offense to that.”

“You should because you, and Zayn too, aren’t the norm of demons. And that gave me security that I wasn’t coming down here to turn into a monster,” Harry says as if it’s the simplest thing in the world.

“Huh,” Louis smiles. “That makes sense, actually.”

“Good,” Harry pats Louis’s shoulder. “Now are you any better at explaining this whole Hell system than Zayn because Liam looks ready to pop a gasket,” he chuckles.

Louis laughs. “Doubt it, but it’s worth a shot,” he says and then leads Harry to the other two. Liam and Harry both gravitate to each other and Louis smiles because he knew he did the right thing.

Heaven or Hell, it doesn’t matter. Love can survive anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Part two up tomorrow!
> 
> Also, this was inspired by a prompt given to me on tumblr. Once I began to fill the prompt, it took it's own life and drifted from the prompt. Hope you still enjoy it :)


End file.
